


Just pictures

by NyannyCat_13



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Self-Harm, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 17:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17207414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyannyCat_13/pseuds/NyannyCat_13
Summary: When he drew pretty pictures, he knew they could see them. When they drew pretty things, he could see them too.Sometimes when they drew it wasn't pretty.





	Just pictures

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scribbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14018625) by [SketchyNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchyNebula/pseuds/SketchyNebula). 



> Alternate universe where pictures on a person's skin shows up on their soulmate's skin. Likewise, injuries, like bruises, also show up.

Patton couldn't remember a time when he hadn't been drawing on himself. It was just what he always did. From little “Good morning!”s in clumsy handwriting to poorly-drawn pictures of flowers and puppies, his arms were always covered. It made his heart burst any time his soulmates drew back.

When he was six years old, he got a package of washable markers for Christmas. While the markers eventually dried up and were replaced, from then on, Patton always had a set of markers wherever he went.

Patton knew that Roman liked to respond with pictures of his own. Roses or music notes often covered most of Patton's arm. Roman was better at drawing than him, too, which made all the pictures he drew extra breathtaking. He tried a hand at calligraphy at one point, but stuck to cursive and writing with little swirls at the edges after that. Occasionally he would also jot down a music piece, one or two phrases. Patton wished he understood music during those times.

Logan, on the other hand, never drew pictures. He always used the same blue ballpoint pen to write down notes. His handwriting looked almost exactly like a typewriter. It didn't at first, he spent hours perfecting it on whatever patch of skin wasn't drawn on yet. Most of what he wrote used a lot of big words and often involved math equations and science terms, but sometimes he replied to questions and spoke directly. When he did, Patton would squeal a little and talk back with probably a bit too much enthusiasm. It didn't happen often, so when it did, he was extra happy.

From what he knew, Anxiety wasn't much of a talker. The only time he had ever written was a joke about anxiety when Patton was 9, hence the nickname. His handwriting was small and kinda stiff, from what Patton remembered, but it did the job anyway. Every now and then Patton would write a question, hoping Anxiety would notice and reply. And while he was saddened every time he was ignored, that didn't stop him in the slightest.

When Patton was 12, he was playing some sort of ball game with his friends, Remy and Emile. During a fast moment, he was pushed pretty hard and fell back, hitting the ground hands-first. He grunted, feeling the ground catch at his palms and break a layer of skin or two. He sat up and looked at his hands, and almost screamed. On his right wrist was a big red cut! It didn't hurt or anything, but it was there. His mind started racing with what might've caused this when he saw another line get added.

He only ran to Emile's dad, scared and holding his hand tenderly, after the third cut appeared. He checked it, and told him that he wasn't injured at all. It was just like the drawings. Then he gave the boy a grim smile and broke the news: if he didn't do this, then one of his soulmates was getting hurt. And from the looks of the orderly lines, they were doing it themselves.

Patton cried that night, staying in his room and holding his arm like it was going to snap. Then he pulled out his favorite cyan sharpie and drew a bunch of little blue hearts around the cuts. Near it he wrote in his clumsy handwriting, “Don't hurt yourself. It doesn't help anything. Please tell us when you're feeling bad. You got this!” He watched Roman draw roses and vines on the cuts themselves, blending the two pictures together until you could barely tell the cuts were ever there. Logan used his ballpoint pen to write down a few URLs, which when googled, went to sites on mental health and a website that was nothing but quotes from famous people, encouragements to keep going.

Patton saw a small note before he went to sleep that night. “Thank you -Virgil”

He slept soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the really bad one-shot, I read something and threw things together in one night. It was a great story and I really liked it idk


End file.
